Lord Of The Rings Fanfic
by Heartless-x-Love
Summary: After the death of his parents, Korin is taken in by his elderly Aunt. He is raised among the Dwarves of Erebor. He joins the Fellowship of the Ring and faces the dangers alongside the rest until the return of the King.
1. Prologue

**The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship Of The Ring Fanfic**

**Prologue:**

My father is preparing to leave tomorrow for Rivendell; the King received a summons but was unable to attend so father volunteered to go in his stead. I appealed to my mother to let me accompany him and she said as long as I stay close to my brother, I can go. I ran at once to the rooms I share with my brother and told him I would be joining him; and he cheered, and said we would drink and make merry tonight in celebration of my first excursion outside the Mountain. I wondered what my Aunt would say if I left without telling her, so I hurried off in search of one who would know where she would be. I found Bofur in the dining hall. He was sitting at the table with his brother when I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and bowed his head when he saw me "Lord Korin, what can I do for you?" he asked "do you know where my Aunt is?" I asked. Bofur scratched his head "I last saw her in the library looking at old maps" he replied. "Thank you" I clapped him on the shoulder and headed for the fourth level.

I eased open the heavy door and looked around the cavernous room. Books lined the walls and stretched to the ceiling, and there were tables and chairs spread around with torches blazing nearby. I saw my Aunt at a large table covered with maps. "Hello my dear boy" she said when I stood beside her "why do you look so cheery?" she touched my face and smiled. "Mother says I can go with father when he goes to Rivendell" I could only just contain myself "is that so? Well you had best behave yourself around Lord Elrond and be polite to all the Elves" she smiled and sat down in a nearby chair. "Have you packed yet?" she asked "no, I was going to do that after the celebration Gimli is giving me" I sat down as well. "This celebration is for what exactly?" my Aunt raised an eyebrow "going to Rivendell will be my first trip outside the Mountain, so Gimli thought it would be a good idea to celebrate it" I chuckled and looked at the maps on the table.

"Where is this?" I asked pointing to a small map. "That is the Shire, I'm sure you've heard your father talking about when he fell through Bilbo Baggins' door" my Aunt laughed heartily. "What is the Shire like?" I asked looking at the strange writing on the map "it's a beautiful land, full of green rolling hills and little rivers" a faraway look passed over my Aunt's face. "The ale was quite remarkable too" she winked at me "I remember we nearly cleaned Bilbo's cellar and pantry out". "There you are Korin, Uncle wants to speak with you" I turned around to find Prince Kili standing there. "Is it about me going to Rivendell with father?" I asked standing up "I think so, but then you how cryptic he can be" Kili shrugged. "I'll see you later" I kissed my Aunt on the forehead and followed the Prince to the throne room.

"You sent for me, my King" I noticed I was not the only guest of the King; there were a few Elves as well. "Korin, these are the sons of Lord Elrond; Elrohir and Elladan" I bowed and tried not to notice the way the Elves kept staring at me. "Thorin, why is a human child speaking and taking the appearance of a Dwarf?" I glared at Elladan. Thorin chuckled and stood up "we shall continue this conversation in private" he lead the way to his chambers and dismissed his servants. Thorin turned to the Elves "you may remember a young female human who was travelling with us sixty years ago" the Elves nodded "this is her great-nephew". Thorin smiled when I butted into to the conversation "I'm not a child! According to my Aunt, I'm an adult!" Thorin turned to me "yes, but to us and the Elves you are but a child". I sat back in my chair and felt my face grow hot from embarrassment. "He certainly has inherited her temper" Elrohir said with a small smile on his face "one of fathers' retinue was on the receiving end of an angry speech from that girl".

"Yes, I heard about that" Thorin said with a grin on his face "now, back to business" he cleared his throat and looked at me. "Lord Elrond is summoning representatives from all the races in Middle Earth to Rivendell for a meeting to discuss the finding of the One Ring". "Do you mean the ring Bilbo Baggins found?" I asked confused. "Yes. A shadow is growing in the East and Lady Galadriel of Lorien has seen things in her mirror that pose a great threat to Middle Earth should the ring fall into evil hands" I looked at Elladan "so why am I here?" I asked. "I hear you are planning on travelling to Rivendell with Gloin and Gimli" Thorin stood next to the fire "well you are the only one of your kind in Middle Earth so the Company Lord Elrond is putting together is going to have either more Dwarves or Men. Do you see the problem?" I looked at the fire as I tried to understand with a sinking feeling growing in my stomach "I don't want to be left behind in Rivendell on the issue of race. I know I was born into the race of Men but I was raised the same way as the Dwarflings" I looked up at Thorin "I'm more Dwarf than anything".

Thorin looked at me and then at the Elves "well I think that settles things, wouldn't you agree?" the Elves nodded and stood up "we shall meet again at Rivendell" Elrohir said looking at me and nodding his head. The Elves bowed their heads to Thorin and glided out of the room. "A little birdie told me that Gimli is throwing you a party tonight" Thorin said stepping away from the fire "yes, it's because I'll be leaving the Mountain for the first time" I looked up at Thorin "would you like to come? Aunt says you are rather fun at parties". "Of course I'll be there; even though I'm supposed to be watching Fili's Dwarflings" Thorin chuckled "come, let us go and visit my nephew and see what he thinks". I followed Thorin to the Prince's chambers and gradually began to hear excited squeals of laughter emanating from behind the carved door. Thorin knocked and stepped through into the large room; he was greeted with squeals before a small form rushed across the room and latched onto the King.

"Uncle Thowin!" I couldn't help but smile when Thorin picked Thordal up in his arms and spun around. The young Dwarf giggled and waved his hands about. I bowed when his father emerged from the next room "Uncle, what a pleasant surprise" Fili smiled at me "and Korin as well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Thorin passed Thordal over to Fili "Gimli is throwing Korin a party tonight to celebrate him leaving the Mountain for the first time" the King clapped me on the back "so I was hoping you wouldn't mind me taking the little ones along". "Let's ask them what they think" Fili set his son down on a chair and disappeared into another room. He returned a few minutes later with his daughter in tow. "Uncle Thorin has something he wants to ask you" Fili said kneeling down in front of his children "so be polite". The Dwarflings looked up at Thorin with wide eyed expressions "cousin Gimli is having party for cousin Korin tonight. Would you like to come to the party?" Thordal and Arrim looked at me and then back at Thorin "we want to go party!" Thordal announced.

Thorin smiled and patted the child on the head "they'll enjoy themselves I'm sure" Thorin said smiling at his nephew "I am sorry Aril and I can't be there" Fili said picking his son up. Thorin patted Arrim on the head "are you and your brother ready for tonight's sleepover?" she nodded and held up a fluffy toy and a blanket "all set Uncle Thorin". Once Thordal had collected his things, we bid Fili farewell and lead the little ones back to Thorin's chambers. "I was wondering were you'd gone" a voice from behind me called out "father!" I turned around "convinced the Elves then did you? Excellent! I assume you told your Aunt as well?" I nodded "good" father clapped me on the back. "Are the little ones going to be safe tonight Thorin?" the King looked at his friend "we could always get Ori to keep an eye on them. Dori doesn't like him getting involved in raucous parties" father laughed "tonight will be the most raucous party we've had for some time, so I'd better tell Bombur to start the preparations" father nodded his head to Thorin and left.

Father turned out to quite right about the party. My Aunt and all the Dwarves she was friends with were in attendance, so that meant twelve rather drunk people cavorting around in the dining hall. It was quite late when we all stumbled out of the hall and off in search of our beds. I was almost to my bed when I realised I hadn't packed for the journey yet. I groaned and shuffled about organizing my things. I fell into bed an hour later, totally exhausted and prayed to Mahal that I hadn't forgotten anything. My head felt like it was hosting a hammer and tongs party when I awoke the next morning. I dressed slowly and hauled my pack, bow and axe along the hallway, following Gimli who didn't seem to be as hung-over as I was. I attempted to bow my head to Thorin when we reached the gates, but the movement threatened to make me violently sick. I leant against Gimli and tried to stop the world from spinning. "Can't hold his ale" Dwalin chuckled "where's Oin, he might have something for the lad". There was a shuffling of feet and a bottle was thrust under my nose. A few deep breaths later and the world had righted itself, and I could stand unaided. I looked down at the old Dwarf "thank you, Master Oin". "Don't worry about it lad, I think you've learnt a lesson here" Oin winked and stepped away. Mother came up to me and hugged me hard "now you behave yourself my lad. You mind your father and try to stay out of trouble." I leant down and kissed her on the cheek "don't worry mother, I'll be back before you know it".

Thorin came up to me and handed me an envelope "when you see Bilbo Baggins I would like you to give him this" I looked at the paper "what is it?" I mentally slapped myself for sounding rude. "Let's just say it's an apology that is long overdue" I bowed my head "of course my King. I shall deliver it straight into his hand". Thorin smiled "Gloin, I await your return with great interest. Be safe, my friend" Thorin clapped father on the shoulder and disappeared back into the Mountain. "Let's go brother" Gimli touched my arm "I'm right behind you" I replied shrugging on my pack. Soon we had passed out of sight of the Mountain and were heading south towards Lake Town. I took one last look in the direction of Erebor and hoped it wouldn't be long before I saw the Mountain again. I knew for certain though, that I was in for the most exciting journey of my life.


	2. The Council Of Elrond

**The Council Of Elrond**

Rivendell was everything my Aunt said it would be. Even though I preferred Dwarvish architecture, I could see quality masonry and carving was spread throughout the Elvish buildings. "Welcome Gloin son of Groin, I trust you had an uneventful journey?" I stepped closer to Gimli as the tall Elf approached. "Lord Elrond" father bowed his head "these are my sons, Gimli and Korin" Elrond turned to us and his eyes showed recognition when he looked at me. "Ah yes, my sons told me about you" I looked nervously at father for support "hmm, well we are hungry, so if you wouldn't mind pointing us in the direction of the dinning hall". Elrond nodded and two Elves emerged and lead us to the dining hall; where they left us to ourselves. Once we'd eaten, the Elves returned and showed us to our sleeping quarters. While Gimli and father where poking around the room I cautiously went up to one of the Elves "is there a hobbit called Bilbo Baggins here?" I asked quietly. The Elf looked at me strangely "yes", "can you tell me where he is?" I wished the Elf would stop staring at me "he is on the south terrace". "Thank you" I went back to father "I have to leave for a bit" he turned around "why?" I pulled out the envelope Thorin had given me "the King gave me this to give to Bilbo Baggins, who is apparently staying here" I replied flattening the creases out of the paper. "Well, you'd better complete an errand from the King quickly then. I'll see you at dinner" father clapped me on the back and I went off in search of the mysterious hobbit I'd heard so much about.

At first I thought I was seeing a child sitting on the bench, but as I stepped closer I saw his hair was grey and his face deeply lined. "Excuse me, are you Bilbo Baggins?" I asked stepping in front of the small figure "yes I am and who are you?" he looked up and I saw confusion in his eyes. "Forgive me, Korin son of Gloin at your service" I bowed and knelt down to be closer to his level. "I don't recall Gloin having any more children, and if I'm not mistaken you are not a Dwarf" Bilbo looked at me harder "that is true, I was brought to Erebor by my Great-Aunt when I was two and I was adopted by a good friend of hers". "Your Great-Aunt you say was friends with Gloin. How is that pos…" understanding lit Bilbo's eyes "you mean Anduin, the young Lady that joined the quest for Erebor" I nodded "then you must be the sweet little boy Anduin brought along to my infamous 111th birthday?" I nodded again "how is she? Is she well?" I stood up and sat alongside Bilbo "she is quite well, she spends nearly all her time in the main library looking at old maps". Bilbo laughed "yes, that sounds like the Anduin I knew". I reached into my pocket and withdrew the letter from Thorin. "His Majesty, Thorin son of Thrain King under the Mountain bids me to give you this" I handed the envelope to Bilbo who took it with a confused look on his face. "Why did he write me a letter? He wasn't very fond of me the last time we met" Bilbo looked at the envelope. "The King told me it was an apology of sorts" I replied looking up at the cascading waterfall nearby. "An apology?" Bilbo opened the envelope and quickly read the contents "well, I never thought this day would come" Bilbo put the letter in his pocket and took a deep breath "is Gloin here? I would like to talk to him". I opened my mouth to reply when I saw Gimli walk around the side of the building "there you are brother, father says we need to go to the dining hall no…" he stopped when he saw who I was with. "Gimli son of Gloin at your service" he bowed to Bilbo, who rose and bowed back "Bilbo Baggins at yours". Gimli looked blank for a moment before it clicked "father will most interested to speak with you Master Baggins, if are joining us for dinner that is?" Bilbo nodded "shall we go then?"

We followed Gimli to the dining hall and I was surprised to see another hobbit. He was talking with father as Gimli and I sat down next to him "ah boys, there you are, I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten yourselves lost" father laughed to himself. "Gimli and Korin, at your service" we bowed our heads and I looked at the hobbit curiously. "Frodo Baggins at yours" the hobbit replied, bowing his head at us. It was mainly Elves at the table, with the two hobbits and a tall old man in a grey cloak. "That is Gandalf the wizard" father said "he helped us out of many a tight spot on our quest" I looked at father "you always told me that he was barely with you". "That's true but he always showed up right when we needed him. Remember the story of the Trolls? If it wasn't for Gandalf turning up when he did I wouldn't be here" father looked at Frodo "the trolls we going to eat us even with Bilbo's stalling". Frodo smiled "yes he likes to tell that story and he also likes to talk about the lovely lady who made the journey more bearable for him" Frodo looked at me "do you know who he was talking about?" "I most certainly do, the lady in question is my great-aunt" I stabbed a tomato with my knife and glared at it "Mr. Dwalin was right, they have no meat" father laughed and took a swig of his wine. "Please tell me more about the fabled city of Erebor" Frodo leant forward; father chuckled and launched into the story with passion. For the next hour I listened to father describing our home, until I was yawing constantly. "I think it would be wise for you to retire for the night" I jumped when I heard Lord Elrond's voice behind me. "You shall need your strength renewed before tomorrow" the elf looked down at me and a smile graced the edges of his mouth. "He's got a point lad" I looked at father "you were nearly falling asleep on your feet while we were on the road" I nodded "very well then, goodnight father. Brother. Mr. Baggins. Lord Elrond" I stood up and headed back to our rooms. After dressing down I crawled under the soft covers and was asleep in no time.

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. You will unite or you shall fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" Lord Elrond looked around the circle at all those gathered, meeting everyone's eye. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo" he looked at the hobbit sitting next to Gandalf. Frodo stood up and placed a small gold ring on the stone pillar in the centre of the circle "so it is true" I looked at one of the Men sitting nearby. "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" the man stood up "long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe", the man started pacing "give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him". Another man spoke up "you cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master" the first man turned around "what, would a Ranger know of this matter?" "He is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance" a blonde elf stood up. "This is Isildur's heir?" the first man looked surprised "and heir to the throne of Gondor" the elf replied. "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king" the man sat back down and glared at Aragorn. "Aragorn is right. We cannot control it" I looked at Gandalf and then back at Lord Elrond. "We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed" I thought I heard the ring mutter something before Gimli stood up. "What are we waiting for?" he brought one of his axes down on the ring. The axe shattered and he flew backwards "brother!" I rushed forwards and helped him up. I glanced around at the circle and grew quite uncomfortable at the stares from everyone. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this" Lord Elrond looked around the circle again.

It was quiet for a long time as everyone pondered what Lord Elrond had said. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful". Everyone looked at the man "it is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, dust and ash. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with a thousand men could you do this. It is folly". "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" the blonde elf spoke again. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli stood up; I placed my hand on his shoulder so he didn't lunge at the elf. "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" the man got to his feet as well. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!" Gimli shrugged off my hand and started yelling at the Elves. I joined in, in defence of my brother and even Gandalf got up and started arguing the men. "I will take it!" everybody stopped and looked at Frodo "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way". Gandalf smiled "I will help you bear this burden for as long as it is yours to bear" he stood behind Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword" Aragorn knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my bow" the blonde elf stepped forward "and my axe!" Gimli patted me on the arm and stood next to the elf. "You carry the fate of us all little one, but if this is truly the will of the council, Gondor will see it through" the man stood next to Aragorn. "Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Lord Elrond turned around as a hobbit ran up to Frodo's side. "Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Lord Elrond had a smile on his face. "If the hobbit is allowed to join, you have my axe as well!" I stepped up to Gimli's side, the men looked at me "we already have enough men" "I'm not a man, I'm a dwarf!" Gimli put his hand out to stop me "easy brother". "We're going too!" everyone looked around as two more hobbits ran up to Frodo "you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing" the smaller hobbit spoke with confidence "well, that rules you out Pip" the other said. "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring" Lord Elrond seemed pleased. "Great. Where are we going?" everyone looked at the hobbit and had a small laugh to themselves.

Lord Elrond closed the council and everyone left the courtyard together. "Shall we have a feast to celebrate our Fellowship?" Gimli asked, garnering agreement from everybody. Father came up next to us "are you sure you want to do this lad?" I looked down at him "yes, everyone else at home has some sort of tale to tell of an adventure they've had and I want to have something to tell Eladi when I return". "Ah, that's the lass you've had your eye on since you could talk am I right?" father winked "yes, when you return to Erebor would you tell her I'm not going to stop thinking of her, and that I'll be home as soon as I can". "Of course, but you better make sure you **do** come home. Your mother and aunt would have my head for letting you go on this quest only to have you die" I reassured father with a pat on the shoulder "as long as I am with Gimli, what could go wrong?" father looked at his eldest son "you make sure you **both** come home, understand?" Gimli nodded and we followed the rest of the group to Lord Elrond's largest dining hall.

The two younger hobbits decided to sit next to me and pester me with questions. They carried on for nearly ten minutes before I held my hands up. "Please, one question at a time. I do not even know your names, so may we start with basic introductions?" I asked wearily, the hobbits nodded "Korin, at your service" "Merry and Pippin at yours" the hobbits made an effort to bow. "Who taught you the right way to do that?" I asked slightly surprised. They pointed to Frodo "dear old cousin Frodo told us what to do when greeting Dwarves" Merry beamed up at me. "Who's Frodo sitting next to?" I asked looking down the table at the hobbit "that's Sam" Pippin said moving closer to me as Gandalf sat down. "Master Gandalf, father has told me much about you" I bowed my head at the wizard "did he now, then you must be Korin?" the wizard smiled at me. "At your service" I bowed my head "he says you saved the lives of the Company on more than one occasion" the wizard chuckled "I'm not one to boast, but they did get into quite a bit of trouble when I wasn't around" Gandalf looked across the table at father and smiled. Father nodded his head and went back to talking with Bilbo. "Master Gandalf do you know who everyone is?" I asked in a low voice "of course! Aragorn, Frodo, Meriadoc, Peregrin and Samwise you know already" Gandalf took a sip of wine "the son of the Steward of Gondor is Boromir and then we have the son of Thranduil, Legolas". "Thranduil!" I hissed "no matter what treaty was agreed to I can't approve of those Elves!" Gandalf cleared his throat "you have clearly been brought up in the shadow of a few Dwarves who refuse to relinquish the hurts of the past" he looked at father again. "Now, tell me a little more about yourself. How is Anduin doing?" "Oh, well Aunt spends most of her time in the main library" Gandalf seemed thoughtful "alone?" he asked "no, Bofur is rarely away from her side". The wizard's small smile grew "really? that is good news indeed. Tell me how are the twins doing, the last time I was in Erebor they were still in Anduin's womb". I looked up at the wizard and smiled "my cousins are doing just fine, Ana and Bela grow more beautiful everyday. They have a brother now as well, and Ada is becoming quite the accomplished musician". Gandalf smiled and we spoke a little more before lapsing into silence.

I was in my own world for so long, I didn't realise everybody was leaving the table until Merry tugged on my arm. "Are you going to stay there all night?" "Sorry, I was thinking about things" I got up "we're leaving first thing in the morning Frodo says" I looked down at the hobbit "really?, well I wish you goodnight Master Merry". I bowed my head and followed Gimli back to our rooms. "Are you going to stay here long?" Gimli asked father "no, I'll be leaving in a few days" father sat down on the lowest chair "Thorin is expecting my report". "You know son, Eladi will probably want my head for not notifying her of your departure" father winked at me "any suggestions on how to apologise for being half-way across Middle-Earth?" I looked at my feet "she is quite fond the blooms of the Dog-wood tree, so maybe a bunch of those will appease her". Gimli chuckled "watching my baby brother getting all nervous about a lady is going to keep me entertained for quite a while" he clapped me on the back and yawned "well I'm off to bed, goodnight father, have a safe journey home" Gimli disappeared. "You'd best be going too lad" I looked at father "what's with that face?" father got up and stood in front of me. "I'm scared father" I knelt down and embraced him around the waist "hush, you're going to be fine" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You just remember what Dwalin taught you if you end up in a fight, and you'll be fine" I looked up "now off to bed with you" I nodded and stood up. "Goodnight father" I turned away "may Mahal bless you lad" father whispered as I left the room. I fell into my bed and for a moment I regretted coming to Rivendell. I shook my head to dispel the depressing thoughts and drifted off into dreams of fair Eladi waiting for me.


	3. The Pass Of Caradhras

**The Pass Of Caradhras:**

The week it took us to reach the region of Hollin was, without a doubt, the longest week of my life. I stayed very close to Gimli and only spoke to the others if they asked me a question. I was still uncomfortable using Common Speech and I preferred my quiet conversations in Khuzdul with my brother. After one such conversation, I looked around and saw Pippin looking at me intently. "Something wrong?" I asked feeling very uncomfortable. "What language was that?" he asked as he walked next to me. I looked at Gimli "how much can I say about it?" I whispered, "the bare minimum brother" he replied. I looked back at Pippin "it's the language of my people, the Dwarves of Erebor" I hoped he wouldn't ask too many more questions about it. "Your people? But aren't you a Man like Boromir?" the hobbit looked positively confused "I was born into the race of Men, yes, but I was raised by the Dwarves. So all I know is that culture and language" I looked down at Gimli and he nodded in approval. "Well said brother. Now, young hobbit, it would be best if you stuck to asking questions about other topics in the future" Gimli gave Pippin a firm look and for the rest of the days' journey the hobbit was quiet.

We made camp and Gimli got a fire going. Sam set about the task of cooking and in half an hour, our food was done. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will still be open to us, and from there our road turns east toward Mordor" Gandalf glanced up at the Mountain. "If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I would say we're taking the long way around! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" Gimli was trying to get the wizard to listen to him. "No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice" Gimli huffed and sat down next to me and watched Boromir train Merry and Pippin in sword fighting. Sam looked at Legolas and squinted his eyes "what's that?" he asked. I glanced up at the sky and saw a strange shape on the horizon. "Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud" Gimli said standing up. "It's moving fast. Against the wind" Boromir stopped wrestling with the hobbits and stood upright. "Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled suddenly. "Hide!" Aragorn grabbed his things "take cover!" We dove for the nearest cover and the birds circled overhead. My heart was thumping in my chest, these were no ordinary birds. Once the birds had gone, we cautiously emerged from the rocks and bushes "spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched" Gandalf said "we must take the Pass of Caradhras".

Trekking up the mountainside was certainly not my idea of a good day. The snow melted in my boots and froze my feet and the glare of the sun on the snow was blinding. Merry decided it was his turn to pester me with questions, and I grudgingly answered. Even though I was growing fond of the young hobbit, his incessant questions were starting to grate at my patience. The sound of Frodo crying out gave me a reprieve from the questions. We all stopped and looked around to find Aragorn helping Frodo to his feet. I saw Boromir pick something up and hold it in the sunlight, Frodo had dropped the Ring and the look on Boromir's face didn't bode well with me. "Boromir" Aragorn called out. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing" Boromir appeared to be in his own world as he spoke. "Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo" Aragorn's right hand slipped to his sword as Boromir handed the Ring to the hobbit. "As you wish. I care not" Boromir ruffled Frodo's hair and turned around and started back up the slope towards the rest of us.

Soon the snow had deepened quite a lot, and we had to carry the hobbits, because they couldn't walk in the deep drifts. All but Legolas were struggling. I cursed under my breath as he walked past me on top of the drift, barely leaving a print, as he headed to the front of the group. "There is a fell voice on the air" I looked up at the Elf in confusion. "What voice?" I asked "I hear nothing". "It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled as a huge chunk of snow fell towards us from above. We pressed ourselves against the mountainside as the snow fell about us. "He's trying to bring down the Mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled over the wind. Gandalf shook his head and stepped away from the group, and started chanting. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the top of the Mountain, sending down another avalanche. Legolas pulled Gandalf away from the edge and a few seconds later we were completely covered in snow. I struggled to uncover myself and then dug around in the snow for my brother. He came up spluttering and the snow clung on damply to his beard. "We must get off the Mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled, pulling Merry and Pippin out of the snow. "The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard" Aragorn replied. "If we cannot go over the Mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria" Gimli attempted to rid his beard of snow as he spoke. "Yes, the mines are safer than this cursed Mountain!" I remembered that there was a decent host of Dwarves in the mines. Balin had taken quite a few with him a few decades ago, and as Dwarves are long-lived they should still be there.

Gandalf was quiet for a few moments before looking at Frodo "let the Ring Bearer decide". "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits" Boromir spoke up again. "Frodo?" Gandalf waited for the hobbit to make up his mind. "We will go through the mines" Frodo answered finally. "So be it" Gandalf wasn't pleased but he lead us back down the Mountain as though it had been his idea all along.


End file.
